


Dirty Dishes

by LegolasLovely



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Baking, Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, Flirting, Food Kink, Married Couple, Oral Sex, Post-Battle of Five Armies, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:48:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegolasLovely/pseuds/LegolasLovely
Summary: Fíli loves visiting the mountain’s kitchens… not necessarily for the food :)
Relationships: Fíli (Tolkien)/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 59





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Fili Friday, friends! I attached links to the recipes for the treats in this story on my Tumblr post of this story. I don't know how to link things here, so go over there if you're interested! Enjoy the story! Stay safe, friends.

The kitchens that lie deep in the mountain of Erebor were always busy. Cooks and servants were always bustling about, often preparing for the next meal or cleaning up from the previous one. The busiest dwarrows, however, were the bakers. They worked tirelessly, making the pies and puddings and sweets and treats that would flow through the mountain after every meal as if there were an endless supply. They and their creations were cherished by all, though the kitchens saw few visitors delivering thanks.

Most bakers did their work in the morning, leaving the afternoon free for market runs and routine housework. (Y/N), however, was a baker who spent most of her days crouched next to the wood burning ovens, happily humming while watching her bread rise or her cakes spread. 

This afternoon, her cheerful song could be heard as she stacked her baking tools- biscuit tins, patty pans, cake hoops and more- on a large cutting board to carry them from the washing area to her preparation counter space. The recently washed dishes were slippery and dripping and as more and more tools were piled on top of one another, the board grew heavy. (Y/N) carried on with her song, sucking in a breath and lifting the mass, spinning to bring them across the kitchen.

“Let me help you with that!”

The voice startled her, making a little squeal bubble out of her mouth and the board wobble in her arms. Before everything could topple to the floor, it was all taken from her and set down exactly where she wanted it.

“Fíli! You startled me!”

He turned, leaning on the tall counter. “Sorry. In my defense, I thought you would have been expecting me,” he said, smirking.

“I must have lost track of time. The- the cakes took longer than expected. Oh, look at you. You’re wet, come here.” She pulled at her apron, running it over his arms that were damp from the dripping dishes. Her touch was quick and impersonal, but she froze when his fingers ran through her hair around her ear.

“You have flour in your hair.”

“Thank you.” His lips spread into a smile and for a moment, she watched their curve. Then she drew away before he could touch her again. “You find flour in the oddest places after a day of baking.”

“I’m sure.” He took the towel off her shoulder and began to disassemble the wet dishes and dry them. When she looked up, he was watching her. “You’ll need more wood for your oven soon,” he said.

She shook her head. “There’s plenty still. What you brought last week is all stacked in the pantry.” She took another towel from the counter and snapped it at him with a smile. “Besides, it’s not your job to bring the wood in.”

His ears went red and he chuckled. “We both know Buck won’t do it and I don’t want you doing it.”

“I can do it!”

“I know you can. But I don’t want you to.” He huffed. “Don’t give me that face, I’m not babying you, I’m trying to take care of you.” He snapped his towel at her while she was stunned still by his choice of words.

She returned to the dishes. “I don’t mind doing it. It gets me outside in the fresh air.”

“Then next time you need wood for the ovens, we’ll get it together.” With the last baking tool dried, he folded the towel and set it neatly on the edge of the counter. He raised his brows, waiting for her protest, and she laughed.

“Deal. Will you pass me that cake hoop please?”

He turned over his shoulder and pointed to a round silver tool that looked like it could be what she was talking about. “This?”

“The one next to it. Fíli, you come here almost every day, I would have thought you’d know what a cake hoop was by now.”

He scoffed and picked up the round hoop, sticking his hand through it and twirling it on his wrist and he circled the table. “I come here for you and your treats, you don’t give me baking lessons.” He stood behind her and leaned his chin on her shoulder, holding the hoop out for her to take.

“Are you asking for lessons?” There was a hint of friendly challenge in her voice.

“I’d rather leave the baking to you so I can continue to come bother you every day.”

She took some resting dough from the drawer below and kneaded it effortlessly. It was an activity she usually enjoyed, but now all she could think about was Fíli’s chest barley touching her back. “You don’t bother me, Fíli.”

“You enjoy my visits?”

She flipped the ball of dough and pounded it with her fist. “Can you hand me the jar of flour? I can never reach it, it’s behind you on the top shelf.”

“I will after you answer my question.” His breath tickled her neck.

“Fíli.”

“Do you enjoy my visits?”

She reached across the table and took a cake off the cooling rack. She shoved it in his face without turning around. “Eat this and stop asking me that.”

He chuckled and disappeared from her. Seconds later, the jar of flour landed on the counter next to her. “It’s delicious,” Fíli said, words gooey with cake. He leaned on the other side of the table, giving her the space she needed to work. “What else did you make today?” 

Her vigorous kneading made her voice shake and Fíli chewed on his cake in order to hide his amused smile. “In the oven is a cake- a new recipe- and it looks good so far, but I don’t think I’ll make it again. It needs twenty-six egg yokes.” She finished with a wince.

“Twenty-six?”

“Yes! And the egg whites had to be whipped for what felt like eternity. I thought my hand was going to fall off.”

He glared at the cake in the oven, cursing it for causing her anything but joy. “What made you want to make this cake in the first place?”

“It’s supposed to be really good!”

His hearty laugh mixed with the cake almost choked him. “I’m sure it will be! And you’ll sup with us tonight.”

Her kneading slowed. “Oh, no, I have to clean everything and it won’t be done in time and I won’t be ready and-”

“I’ll come help you clean-”

“No, you won’t!”

“Yes, I will. I’ll come after my training session with Kíli. You deserve to eat what you’ve so painstakingly baked!” His brows flew up again as they so often did when he was waiting for her to argue with him.

She sighed. “All right. Thank you, Fíli.” She returned to her work, grinning at her hands and glancing up to see him watching her. Then she stopped. “Oh! I forgot, I made something you’d like. I want you to try it.” In her excitement, her hands flew out from her sides toward the end of the counter.

“This?” Fíli asked, standing near the treat she gestured to. 

She turned over her shoulder as she wiped her hands. “That’s a custard.” She bent into the ice box to retrieve a dish and by the time she straightened, Fíli had already taken a bite of the custard she’d left out to cool. 

“No, no! You- you won’t like that,” she said with a wince.

Fíli’s entire face scrunched as if he stuck an overgrown lemon in his mouth instead of a single bite of custard. Then he tilted his head. “It’s actually quite good.”

She set the cool plate on the counter and took a spoon from the drawer. “Don’t be nice, I know how you hate apples.” She didn’t miss his small shiver. “You’ll like this much better, here.” She held out a spoon full of white cream. Instead of taking the spoon from her, Fíli bent to take the end in his mouth, making (Y/N) roll her eyes.

“Mahal,” he groaned. “That is the best thing I’ve ever tasted. What is that?”

“Lemon syllabub. Cream, wine and lemons.” She giggled as he moaned again. “There will be more of this tonight in case the cake is a disaster.”

Fíli stole another spoonful. “Nothing you make could ever be anything less than delicious.”

“Just in case.”

He hummed. With his eyes closed in bliss, (Y/N) was able to watch him in peace. His tongue waved over his smiling lips. Pink on pink, soft, plush, pillowed-

“Aren’t you going to be late for your training session?” she asked.

“You’re right, I should go. Though I don’t know how much sparring I’ll be able to do with a belly full of your sweets.”

“I’m not sorry for it,” she said, rolling a few cakes in a thin towel. “I don’t know a dam alive who doesn’t love a full dwarf belly.” She met him by the door and gave him the little package. “These are for Kíli. Go give them to him now, don’t keep him waiting.” Her light hand found Fíli’s waist as she kissed his cheek. She chuckled at his surprise and gave him a little shove, closing the door behind him and returning to her work. 

She couldn’t stop grinning as she hummed her favorite tune and continued kneading the dough she’d left on the counter. She was entertained by the dwarf who could flirt endlessly but couldn’t handle a small kiss from her. Pride bubbled in her chest at the thought of his wide eyes and tomato red ears. 

The door flew open and startled her.

“Fíli, what’s wrong?”

Once the wrapped cakes were set safely on the counter, he took her face in his hands and kissed her. He smiled against her lips when her hands again found his waist, bunching his tunic in her fists. He drew away with a wide grin. “Which hand almost fell off because of that cake?”

She stuck up her sore hand, silent and stunned. 

He took it and kissed her knuckles and then her palm. He grabbed the cakes and said, “I’ll be back in a bit. Leave the dirty dishes for me.” And he ran out the door to meet Kíli.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fili finds his wife in the kitchen making his favorite dessert.

The slap of mutilated dough sounded against the hard wood counter and echoed in the empty kitchen that lie deep in the mountain of Erebor. The small window high up in the corner had revealed black night for hours, but (Y/N) didn’t seem to notice the time tick by. Lucky for her, she had someone who did.

“Something must be on your mind for you to take refuge in here for this long,” Fíli said, immediately apologizing for startling his wife. He rubbed her shoulder that was still tense from her punishing kneading. “What is it, kurduwê?”

Her fingers flexed in the now unusable dough. “Oh, nothing you don’t already know.”

He lifted her chin. “We’ll get through this.”

“And what comes after?”

He kissed her. “Nothing we can’t handle.”

She hummed, looking into still, blue eyes like a lake on the calmest summer day. Then her gaze flicked to the side and a smile crept across her face. “I left the dishes for you.”

Fíli chuckled and went to work. “So you knew I’d come find you, then?”

“I was hoping.” She yanked on the dough some more, smiling now, before setting it in the hot oven.

Fíli sent her a wide eyed look over his shoulder.

She shrugged. “You know I hate to waste the dough. The horses will enjoy it. Or the birds. But if it truly is a disaster, I can always take this to the barn instead.” She bent into the ice box and brought out a familiar, white bowl, making Fíli drop the dishes into the sink and rush over to her.

“That is not leaving this room until it’s in my belly,” Fíli said, standing behind (Y/N), arms tucked around her waist. He watched carefully as she spooned lemon syllabub into a decorative dish, like a starving lion waiting to be fed. “Do you remember the first time you made this?” he asked.

She hummed, leaning back into his chest. “The day you blew the door off its hinges to get in here and kiss me?”

Fíli’s grip tightened. “You kissed me first,” he growled against her neck.

“Only because the courageous prince of Durin’s Folk was too scared!”

Too distracted by her teasing, (Y/N) allowed a bead of the cream to fall from her serving spoon onto her finger. Before it could be wiped away, Fíli brought her finger to his mouth and sucked the treat from her skin. Then, strong hands found her hip bones and swung her around to face him. He kissed her, lips hot and sucking, tongue passing the treat to hers in a display of mercy before he ravaged her mouth.

“I wasn’t scared, I was being mysterious,” he said, barely drawing away from her.

She leaned back over the counter and took Fíli’s hand, dipping one of his thick fingers into the chilled syllabub. “There was nothing mysterious in your forward flirting, my prince,” she said. “But I liked it that way.” She took his finger in her mouth, swirling her tongue around the tip and sucking the digit to the knuckle. She smiled around him as he drew her tunic into his fist, the calm lakes of irises growing stormy with lust. “And I like it when you make your needs known to me.”

Teeth attacked her neck and a scathing tongue soon followed to soothe the sting. “I _need_ to bend you over this counter.”

“And you will.” She kissed him, allowing him to take control of it while she unclasped his tunic and lifted it over his head. Her fingertips drifted down his chest and he shuddered at her light touch, wishing it didn’t stop at his belt. She dipped another finger in the cream, holding the peak to Fíli’s lips. “But I think this is the best batch of syllabub I’ve ever made. It would be a shame for it to go to waste.”

She watched his mind race with ideas and pictures and thoughts, and she reveled in the low hum they brought. She kissed his left cheek, where his ever present dimple lie, and slid her hands down the back of his trousers to knead at his round bottom and draw his erection closer to her belly. He caught her lips before she turned him so he could lean against the counter. He’d need the support for what she had planned for him.

She kissed down his wide chest, catching the blond curls in her teeth and leaving dark, pink marks along his ribs as she worked on his belt. She knelt before him and watched his swollen bottom lip taken hostage by his teeth as she pulled the trousers down, allowing his hard length to spring free. Her own eyelids fluttered for a moment before she removed his boots and discarded his pants.

She pointed to the bowl on the counter. “Can you part with that for a few minutes?”

He didn’t speak, only placed the full dish on the floor next to her. Before he straightened, he took her face in his hands and kissed her, tasting the dessert on her tongue. Then he looked down at her, waiting.

She was practically panting. Fili was gorgeous- stunning there above her, all mountains of muscle and valleys of blond curls; lakes of blue eyes and roses of pink cheeks and chest and ears… and a dewy, red head begging for her lips.

She dipped a finger in the bowl and painted the low line of his hip with syllabub. “Too cold?”

“No.” He knew where she was heading and shivered from the thought alone. She grinned up at him.

“You’re sure?”

“Yes.”

Another finger dip, a treat for herself. Then another. This time the chilled cream coated the sensitive head of his cock. His eyes rolled closed and he gripped the counter as a delicate fingertip drew circles and patterns over the slit and down the shaft.

“Okay?”

“Y-yes,” he breathed. “Good, kurduwê,” he said through his teeth.

She took her time cleaning her mess. Long stripes from the base of him to the tip, scalding lips removing every drop of the now salty-sweet dessert from his skin. More spoonfuls were dropped into her mouth and swished around Fíli’s aching erection, dragging out low moans that were much more delicious than the dessert. Finally, he yanked her to stand and kissed her roughly.

“I- you need to stop.”

“I don’t need to,” she said, wrapping hot fingers around him. He lifted them to his lips.

“Yes.” He inhaled deeply as if to settle himself. “Because it’s your turn.” He lifted her by the waist and sat her on the counter. Then, keeping his eyes on hers, he bent to retrieve the dish from the floor. “Lucky for you, there’s still quite a bit here,” he said, stirring a finger in the cream, leaving peaks of cool white. He let her lick his finger clean before kissing her, running his hands down her sides and over trembling legs. “Close your eyes.”

He nosed at her neck, just below her ear as he tugged her tunic out of place, effortlessly ridding her of all the fabric standing between them. With her eyes closed, she focused on soft hair, hard beads, hot hands with one cool finger. He caressed her back, her ribs, her belly, as his mouth traveled down the center of her chest. Then his hands vanished and a wave of cold replaced them.

Her eyes flew open with a gasp and she cowered from the intense sensation. “Fíli!” Chilled cream covered her breasts.

“Don’t worry, kurduwê, I clean up all my messes.” He licked a line over her chest and up her neck, letting her taste the syllabub from his tongue. As he avoided budding, needy nipples, his clever fingers climbed the inside of her leg to the apex of her thighs. She was dripping for him. “Especially the messes I make.”

He stood between her knees, parting her legs so his thumb could find her most sensitive place as his hot tongue cleaned the cream from her breasts. _Cold, hot, firm, wet,_ spun in her mind, leaving her helpless to Fíli’s practiced ministrations. Leaning back on her hands, she arched to his touch, watching his dark eyes grinning at her. He sucked a pebbled nipple to distract her while one of his thick fingers easily slid inside her. Teasing lips let go of her breast with a pop and she released a moan that made his cock twitch against her leg.

“I felt that,” she said with a smile.

Fíli growled, falling to his knees and lifting one of her feet to sit flat on the counter so her legs were wide open for his onslaught of sucking kisses and thrusting, bending fingers. His mustache was coated with her slick by the time she shook in his hands and whimpered his name, coming around his fingers and mouth. He caressed her skin as she landed, only taking time to lick himself clean before lifting her close to him and driving his throbbing cock inside her.

Rippling arms pulled and hips crashed, fingers tangled in hair and damp foreheads met as Fíli chased both of their pleasure. He felt the velvet head of his cock slamming into (Y/N), grazing her upper wall with every stroke. His thrusts were unforgiving, but his hands and lips were gentle, soothing trembling legs and swallowing short cries of his name.

“You feel so good, (Y/N),” Fíli growled through clenched teeth.

“Bend me over, Fíli. Please. I want it.”

He immediately took her in his arms, spinning her and entering her again before her feet touched the ground. The counter creaked as Fíli’s cock dove impossibly deeper, thighs slapping against the pink cheeks of (Y/N) bottom. His flexed fingers left their marks on her ass and hips as he pulled her along his erection and reveled in the wet sound mixing with her broken voice. He knew he was growing ever harder inside her, so incredibly aroused that _he_ was causing her this pleasure- _he_ made her drip for him, _he_ made these sounds come out of her. It was intoxicating.

He wrapped his arms around her, straightening her back so she was pressed to his chest. “So good for me, kurduwê,” he said against her neck. “Let go for me, hm? Squeeze my cock for me?” He reached down in front of her, a precious hand giving her perfect friction and saving her hips from hitting the counter from the force of his thrusts.

“Mm, yes, Fíli.” Her strong, unwavering voice shattered from his touch. Nails dug into his arms as he felt her stiffen in his hold. “Don’t stop.” Her soft hair covered his cheek and neck as she leaned her head back on his shoulder.

“Come now, kurduwê,” he murmured. “Let go for me.”

And just then, she did. Her walls strangled his cock as she cried out for him, quaking and arching in his hold. He quickly followed her lead, thrusting deep and drawing her tight to him with punishing hands. His nose buried in her hair, every inhale of his high laced with her scent and the scent of their coupling. Soft kisses were placed over her cheek, ear, and neck before Fíli lifted her to sit on the counter and he stood as close to her as he could, nuzzling and kissing and groping and caressing.

He kissed her- lazily, smugly, and satisfied. “I love you,” he said.

She hummed. “I love you too, Fíli.”

He dipped a finger into the bowl and closed his eyes as he tasted the still cool syllabub. “I think I like this stuff even more now.”

She ran a hand through his hair. “Well, there’s still a lot left. And we have a little more than an hour before the loaf is done.”

A wolfish grin slid across Fíli’s face before he kissed her with as much fervor as he had when they first began their game. She squealed into his mouth as he picked her up, her limbs closing around him as he lowered her to her back on the floor.

“Let’s begin again, then,” he said, kissing down her neck and enjoying her laugh.


End file.
